1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tungsten alloys and more particular to flow-softening tungsten alloys for use in kinetic energy penetrators.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The high density of tungsten heavy alloys (WHA) makes them suitable candidates for kinetic energy penetrator application. However, the penetration performance of WHA's kinetic energy (long rod) projectiles is inferior to that of equivalent projectiles made of depleted uranium alloys. Despite the superior performance of depleted uranium munitions, there are many environmental and/or political concerns associated with their manufacturing and use in the battlefield. These concerns have prompted continuing efforts within the United States Army to develop tungsten heavy alloys which are capable of equalling or surpassing the performance of depleted uranium alloys.
Prior research efforts seeking improvement in the penetration capability of WHA's have focused on improved mechanical properties of WHA's and have been unsuccessful. Recent studies of the United States Army Laboratories, however, have established that it is the rate at which the penetrator material softens, under the high rate, high pressure deformation it must undergo in the penetration process, not the materials mechanical properties which governs its performance. The rapid flow-softening behavior of uranium alloys, a function of both their mechanical and thermal properties, was shown to be responsible for their superior ballistic performance.